A Double-Eddged Sword
by l0velyfe
Summary: [Sequel to The Double-D Dare; set 1.5 years after] Kevin and Edd graduated high school & their relationship remained strong as months passed. But how will they cope with the separation as they head off to different colleges? [Kevedd, now complete, rated M]
1. Chapter One

_The sequel to The Double-D Dare is here!_

_I realize some of you aren't on Tumblr, so, to clear  
up any confusion, Rave is an OC created by the  
lovely Kirakurry. This story will, indeed, be darker  
than TDDD, and you guys'll probably hate me  
after this chapter. But I do hope you enjoy it,  
and please, give me your feedback!_

_As always, I don't own EEnE. Kirakurry owns  
Rave, and Acid owns Nathan!_

* * *

**A Double-Eddged Sword**

_Chapter One_

_Written by l0velyfe_

* * *

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

Edd blinked rapidly and shook his head, intelligence flooding into his eyes as he gazed at the brunet before him. Golden-brown eyes were alight with annoyance, impatiently awaiting a response.

"My apologies, James..."

"Jesus, you're a fucking space cadet today." The crosswalk light flashed white with a walking figure, and Rave grasped Edd's sleeve, dragging him across the street through the smell of exhaust. "Come on. If you make me late, I swear to God..."

Rave continued to grumble threats, but Edd's mind had wandered again, consumed by reflections_. 'Today is going to be wonderful,' _he decided, following Rave down the sidewalk. Debate class had been invigorating, as always, and he had received the highest mark in his class on their previous Anatomy exam. Now, he was on his way to meet Kevin at the coffee shop Rave was employed at. It was a mere two blocks from their dormitory; very much within walking distance.

Edd had missed Kevin dearly. Things had been much different since they had begun attending university. While Edd had been accepted to a small, private college of the Science and Arts, Kevin had received a complete football scholarship to a state school approximately 150 miles away. It would have been foolish not to accept – even Kevin had admitted that – and while it was not across the country, it was still over three hours away: an impossible distance for Edd to travel, for he didn't have a vehicle, and Kevin had practice nearly every night after class, making it difficult for him to visit. It was almost been a clean-cut split, greatly contrasting their previous situation where they spent at least a few hours together every day. Edd had to admit, it was difficult. Today was the first day he would see Kevin in nearly two months, marking only the third time he'd seen him since they had moved to their respective colleges and begun their new schooling. Texts were sent, phone calls made when possible, but nothing compared to speaking face-to-face. Edd's heart pounded at the anticipation of doing just that.

"Hey." Edd turned to look at Rave, who nodded his head toward the small parking lot. "Looks like he's already here."

Edd followed his gaze, and, sure enough, a large black and red motorcycle stood propped up on its kickstand, parked next to the curb. A smile curved Edd's lips. Rave smirked, stepping forward to hold the glass door open for him.

"Have fun with your jock douchebag boyfriend."

Rave disappeared into the shop before Edd could retort. The boy stood there in the entryway of the small café, the piquant scent of coffee flooding his nostrils. There were only a few tables occupied; an elderly man reading whilst sipping his mocha, two young women conversing over frappuccinos, a middle-aged man in a suit on his laptop, and...

Kevin.

Heart pulsing rapidly in his chest, Edd strode across the shop on shaky legs, approaching the table Kevin was seated at. The redhead caught his eye, and something was off about his smile, but Edd was too elated to notice. Kevin stood up as he came closer, and Edd practically leaped into the strong arms, reveling in the warmth and musky scent that was purely Kevin.

'_Finally.'_

"Sit down, Edd."

Kevin pulled away from their embrace prematurely, but Edd didn't protest, sitting across from him instead at the circular glass table. Kevin slid back into his chair.

"How are your studies proceeding, Kevin?"

Kevin shrugged one shoulder noncommittally. "Good, I guess." His short answer caused Edd to frown slightly. Overall, Kevin seemed unsettled, as though he knew something Edd did not.

"Is something wrong?" Edd prodded gently.

Kevin fidgeted with his wallet upon the table. "Well, uh..."

'_C'mon dude, just say it. You gotta say it.'_

Kevin lifted his head to gaze into those concerned bluegreen eyes, wide and genuine; the very ones that had reflected his own when he'd said _I love you_, all those times.

"Nah, just missed you."

Outwardly, he faked a smile as Edd grinned in relief. "Oh, I certainly missed you as well, Kevin!"

Inwardly, he slapped the heel of his palm against his face. _'You fucking pussy.'_

They continued to talk, but to Kevin, it was just petty conversation. He was half-paying attention, nodding when Edd prompted him, consciously aware of the words he was holding back. Each time he turned to look at the kid, excitedly babbling away, he doubted his own common sense and decision-making. Was this right? Was any of this right? He had never been in so deep with anyone before. Fuck, he loved Edd. _'That's why I gotta do it. Right?'_

Edd excused himself to go to the restroom. After relieving himself, he scrubbed his hands thoroughly with antibacterial soap. He glanced up at himself in the large mirror. His appearance had changed only slightly since high school. His hair fell almost to his shoulders, soft and dark. He had developed the lightest of freckles from the previous summer, as most of it was spent outside with Kevin. Striped sweaters and V-neck shirts still made up his wardrobe, but Rave had influenced his style somewhat, and he'd taken to wearing skinny jeans on most days.

Drying his hands off, he pushed the bathroom door open with his shoulder and strode down the narrow hallway to the main room in the café. Almost immediately, his eyes locked on their table - or, what he thought was their table. But there was no one seated there. Glancing around the café, he concluded that no, he wasn't mistaken, and yes, that was the table he'd been sitting at previously. But there was no Kevin in sight.

"He left."

The voice startled him, for he had not seen Rave approach. Chestnut hair pulled back in a low tie and an apron strapped around his waist, the teen regarded him with sharp golden-brown eyes.

"He told me to tell you he was sorry. Asked to borrow a pen. I think he left you something." Rave nodded toward the table. With furrowed brows, Edd approached the table almost hesitantly. Sure enough, a note sat upon the glass, folded, with his name scrawled upon the top in familiar messy handwriting. Edd unfolded it gingerly, eyes scanning the words quickly.

_Edd,_  
_There's a lot I wanna say, but there ain't really_  
_enough time to say it. I think we're expecting too_  
_much. The distance is killing me. So let's make it_  
_easy and say goodbye. Not for forever, just for_  
_now. I'll see you on the flip-side, Double Dee._  
_ - Kevin_

Rave eyed Edd from behind the counter as he mixed steaming milk into the drink he was making. He was curious; Kevin had been acting fucking weird, sneaking away while Edd was in the bathroom. Even from a distance, he could see the change in Edd's face. _'The fucking kid's gonna make a scene. Shit.'_

"Chris, cover for me."

It didn't click in his head right away. Edd's eyes skimmed across the creased napkin over and over. Surely he had misread; surely he had missed something or he was misunderstanding the message Kevin was trying to convey. After a minute, he found he couldn't read the note anymore, for tears blurred the words beyond recognition. He felt a hand on his wrist, tugging him out of the café. He saw red-brown hair, caught a whiff of Rave's familiar scent.

Outside, it was raining. They stood under the cover of the coffee shop's canopy.

"Let me see that."

The note was snatched from his hand, but Edd didn't care. Why? Why would Kevin do such a thing? Why now? True, the distance had proved difficult on their relationship, but did that really warrant a breakup? Edd felt as though his heart had risen into his throat, threatening to choke him.

"What a prick," Rave mumbled, shoving the note into his pocket. He lifted his eyes to regard the crying teen, somewhat sympathetically. "Listen, Edd, you can stay here until I'm off. I'll get you a mocha or something."

Instead of a response, Rave received a softly crying Edd against his body, arms around his neck. Indignantly, Rave opened his mouth to tell Edd to get off before he stained his work shirt with tears and snot, but he caught himself as Edd's body shook with the effort of a sob. With a reluctant sigh, Rave patted his dormmate's back comfortingly.

'_Fuck you, Kevin. Now I won't get any studying done for at least a week.'_


	2. Chapter Two

_Here's chapter two~_

_Unfortunately, there's no Kevedd interactions  
in this chapter, but I think you guys expected  
that after what transpired last chapter. Frankly,  
I think this chapter is pretty funny, considering.  
Also, there's some feels pertaining to the three  
Eds near the end of the chapter :3  
_

_Anyway, enjoy guys!_

* * *

**A Double-Eddged Sword**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

It was a dreary day, rain pitter-pattering on the window of the dormitory, as it had been for hours. The sky showed no sign of any change; gray clouds stretched on for miles and miles, like an endless blanket – just like the blanket Edd was wrapped up in. He sat, curled up on his bed, back resting against the wall, sniffling softly as tears traced down his cheeks. He lifted his head from his knees as the door opened, signaling the arrival of his roommate.

Dripping wet, Rave shoved the door shut behind him with his palm, immediately peeling off his raincoat and scarf and draping them over the back of his wooden desk chair. Edd would have told him that the moisture was not good for the oak, but he didn't have the heart. Lifting his eyes, Rave located Edd... in the exact spot he'd been in three hours ago before Rave had left for his rehearsal. With an agitated sigh, he began removing his clothes to change into something dry.

"Edd, sulking isn't going to fucking fix anything. I know you're sad and all, but Jesus _Christ_. Have you even eaten anything today?"

Rave had a valid point; Edd knew that. He was well aware that crying wouldn't miraculously change Kevin's mind, and it wasn't particularly making Edd feel any better either, but it was all he seemed to have the motivation to do. For the first time in his life, class sessions and studying both seemed utterly unappealing. He leaned to pull a tissue from the Kleenex box beside him on the bed, blowing his nose and tossing it in the trash bin that was almost full of already-used tissues.

"No," he admitted, finally answering Rave's question. Truthfully, he couldn't recall the last time he'd eaten a decent meal. Had it been last night? Yesterday afternoon? It had been four days since Kevin had left him the hastily scrawled note on the napkin before speeding off on his motorcycle. He had heard naught from the athlete since; not a phone call, not a single text, not even a social network update or a word of gossip through the grapevine.

"What do you suggest I do?" Edd asked meekly, voice thick with a mucus-stuffed nose, despite his constant effort to blow it.

"Well, for starters, you can get your sorry ass up and take a shower. You look awful."

Rave's words weren't the most kind, but his softened expression and sympathetic tone assured Edd that he meant the best. "I'll order Chinese and we can watch one of those documentaries you love so much. Just, no fucking bugs." His nose wrinkled in disgust, and a choked laugh escaped Edd's throat.

"I suppose Chinese sounds good," he murmured quietly, untangling himself from his blanket. He stretched his limbs out slowly, wincing as his cramped muscles lengthened after being coiled up for so long. The joints of his knees popped and, with a little rotation, so did his ankles. He slid off of his bed, soles of his feet landing on the carpeted floor, and Rave looked to him as he dialed the number of the take-out café a few blocks away.

"What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having is fine," Edd replied quietly, stomach still in knots. Rave nodded, holding the phone up to his ear. While on hold, he grabbed a soft white towel from the shelf and tossed it at Edd, who managed to catch it before it touched the ground. With a small smile in thanks, Edd retreated to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

It had been lucky that they'd ended up in one of the nicer dormitories on campus. The layout was more like an apartment, which suited Rave just fine. It had a small kitchen in the joint bedroom and study area, and they had their own bathroom, complete with a shower. Edd hung the towel on the rack, able to hear Rave ordering two spicy vegetarian boxes on the other side of the door.

Edd turned to face the large mirror mounted on the wall behind the sink._ 'Good Lord, James was right. I look atrocious.'_ Leaning forward, Edd peered at his reflection. His eyes were puffy and red from the countless hours of crying. He was pale, save for his cheeks, which were pink, almost as if he was blushing. He lifted a hand to twist the knob. Wetting his fingers under the faucet, he rubbed the bags beneath his eyes to constrict the blood vessels, grimacing slightly at the coolness of the water. His nose was shiny and red, but there was nothing to be done about that.

Stopping the flow of water from the sink, Edd sniffled and turned the shower on, beginning to undress as the water warmed up. His limbs felt heavy as he removed fabric from his skin, and he brushed away a tear. He didn't want to cry anymore, but the shower would mask any sounds he made, and he was alone. _'Perhaps if I remove the remainder from my system now, I won't have to trouble James with my emotion anymore.'_

And with that logic in mind, he stepped into the shower and cried.

He cried because of the cruel way Kevin had ended their relationship so suddenly. He cried because Kevin was his first _everything_, save for his first kiss. He cried because he would never look into those dark emerald eyes and see the same affection reflecting back, and he cried because he didn't know what to do with himself now. Kevin had become a part of him, and now Edd felt as though a portion of himself was gone. He now knew what all those dramatic songs on the radio were about.

Once he'd scrubbed himself clean and the sobs had ceased, he shut off the shower and stepped out, drying his hair and body. At the beginning of the school year, Edd had made the conscious decision to show Rave his scar – _'he would have seen it eventually anyway; we live together now'_ – so he felt no need to hide it from him. Rave's reaction had been one of nonchalant acceptance. Wrapping the towel around his body and tucking it beneath his arms, Edd nudged the door open and peeked into the room.

Rave had created a nest of blankets and spare pillows on the floor in the space between Edd's bed and desk, a few feet from their little television. He'd taken Edd's warnings of damaging their eyes to heart – or maybe he was just tired of hearing Edd chide him. Either way, the bed of pillows and blankets were far enough from the television for Edd's liking. Rave himself was sitting at his desk, stirring the contents of his box with his chopsticks. Golden-brown eyes lifted as Edd stepped out of the shower.

"How long was I in there?" Edd questioned, glancing to the alarm clock on his dresser.

"Food just got here," Rave mumbled, looking down at his Chinese as Edd dressed himself. Pajama pants and a too-big sweater, sleeves covering his hands. "Pick a movie."

Edd rifled through his many documentaries, stored in a plastic tub beneath his bed. Rave moved down onto the pillows with their food, slurping up a noodle.

"Ooh, how about something on the African Savannah?"

"Whatever."

Edd plucked the DVD from the tub and inserted it into the player, plopping down beside Rave. The brunet promptly handed him his box of spicy Chinese food, and Edd popped a peanut into his mouth as the documentary began.

"You deserve better, you know."

Edd swallowed the food in his mouth, turning to look at Rave. "Pardon?"

Rave fixed him with a serious gaze. "You've gotta be the most loyal guy out there. If Kevin is that much of a dumbass to give that up, then that's his fucking problem. Don't cry over him."

Edd smiled softly down into his take-out. Rave wasn't usually so kind to him. Granted, they got along well enough, and the both of them would prefer the other over the majority of the student body, but Rave simply came across in a fashion that was very stand-offish. Edd acknowledged that as part of his personality; it was nothing personal toward him, and he knew that.

"Thank you, James," he murmured quietly, twisting noodles around his chopsticks.

"Yeah, yeah... Are you gonna tone it down with the crying now? It's been fucking gloomy enough around here," Rave scoffed, eyes on the television screen as a cheetah chased an antelope through thick brush. Edd glanced at him, smiling ever-so-slightly.

"I'll try."

* * *

The football hurtled through the air, spiraling perfectly. He stretched out his arms, hands grasping for the leather. Fingers scraped, bobbling the ball, trying to secure it as he ran... and it tumbled to the ground, bouncing away.

"That's three dropped passes in a row! Goldberg, you're in."

Kevin doubled over, hands on his knees, chest heaving. Nat jogged over to him.

"You okay, Kev?"

"Yeah."

Nat didn't look convinced, but coach was calling him over, so he left his friend's side reluctantly. Kevin stood up straight, wandering over to the sideline to get a drink of water from the Gatorade jug. His chest was tight, making it hard to catch his breath.

Practice dragged on. For the first time in his life, Kevin was relieved when it was over. He packed up his gear and hurried off the field before coach could ask him what was wrong and he would have to make up some stupid story.

"Kev!"

The redhead turned halfway back to see Nat running after him. He slowed down so the other could catch up.

Nat fell in step beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Kevin, you need a pick-me-up. How 'bout a cheeseburger and a milkshake? My treat."

Kevin smirked. "I could actually go for a milkshake right now."

One car ride and twenty minutes later, the two boys sat in a diner, Kevin with a chocolate milkshake and Nat sipping a Mountain Dew.

"Thanks, man."

Nat waved a dismissive hand. "What else are best friends for?" He grinned, watching Kevin smile, but it soon faded, Nat's following suit. "C'mon, Kev, it's weird seeing you so down."

Kevin grimaced. "Sorry, man. Guess I'm just bummed about all of this." Nat studied his solemn expression. Kevin wasn't the type to cry, but Nat heard the sniffles at night from the next bedroom over. The teal-haired teen didn't understand why Kevin was putting himself through such torture.

"Have you talked to Rave?"

Kevin was casual, acting as though he had no ulterior motives, but Nat knew why he was asking. He took a slurp of his soda and swallowed, licking his lips before answering.

"He texted me yesterday. Asked me to call you some nasty names for changing his status to babysitter-slash-counselor."

The redhead sighed, looking down into his milkshake. Nat fell silent for a moment, glancing around the café. He didn't want to pry, because he knew Kevin had a temper when provoked, but he was curious.

"I shoulda said it to his face."

"Remind me why you even said it at all?"

Kevin sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I had to. I couldn't stand not seeing him for so long."

"Ain't this worse?"

Kevin hesitated in his answer. "... I mean, I'm missing out on the college experience, right? Goin' to parties, one-night stands..."

Nat shrugged. "Yeah, the whole party scene is fun, but... didn't Edd mean a lot to you?"

Kevin sighed through his nose, sucking up the rest of his milkshake. The waitress delivered their burgers, and Kevin waited until she was gone to speak again. "He still does. Nat, I think I fucked up."

"Maybe you two just need a little break. Y'know, spend some time with other people. God knows Edd'll probably appreciate the extra study time."

A small snort followed Nat's words, but Kevin's smirk fell after a minute. "He's probably happy I'm outta his hair."

"Maybe." Nat sat back in the booth, taking a bite of his burger. He chewed and swallowed. "But I doubt it. He'll forgive you, Kev."

"I dunno, Nat. I've already fucked this up a couple times."

"Trust me. Just wait a while. Maybe until winter break. Give him a little space."

"We should head back."

Picking up the tab, Nat followed Kevin out the door and unlocked his silver Corolla.

"Wanna work on Erikson's paper together?"

"Hell no," Kevin retorted as they got into the car, shutting the doors.

Nat grinned, turning the key in the ignition. "Me either."

* * *

"They're here."

Rave looked up from his sketchbook, eyeing Edd as he stood by the door, holding his phone in one hand and a duffle bag in the other. "I'll return Sunday night."

"Have fun in boring 'ol Peach Creek all weekend," Rave scoffed, voice dripping with sarcasm. Edd smiled softly.

"Goodbye, James."

Shutting the door behind him, Edd made his way down the hallway to the elevator. He pushed the **down** button and stood idly, waiting.

He was healing; slowly, but surely. He had dropped down and hit rock-bottom; from crying hysterically through the night to voicing his now reinforced fear of abandonment to Rave, he had felt truly frozen in time. With his parents having been consistently gone throughout his childhood, Kevin leaving in a similar manner had been the last thing Edd had needed. But Rave had talked quite a lot of sense into him, school had sufficiently distracted him, and he'd called Eddy. His friend had agreed to pick him up, and Ed had tagged along. They were down in the parking lot, waiting.

The elevator doors slid open and Edd stepped inside the empty lift, riding it down to the first floor before walking through the lobby, waving and smiling at one of his acquaintances from his Honors courses. He'd spent every weekend on campus since school had begun, and while it would be strange not to see any of his new friends, he had to admit that he _was_ a little homesick. He missed the cul-de-sac immensely, as well as his dear old friends.

Shielding his eyes from the cool autumn sun with a hand, he peered across the parking lot, searching for Ed and Eddy anxiously. Finally, his eyes fell on the duo, standing by Eddy's old car; Ed watching a squirrel bound across the ground and Eddy leaning back against the hood.

Seeing them triggered some sort of emotion that Edd could only describe as a tearful relief. He started toward them, a stumbling walk at first, but it quickened into a jog as he crossed the parking lot carelessly.

"Double Dee!"

Edd practically ran into Ed's large arms as he yelled his name. His hefty friend hugged him tight, grinning hugely. "We missed you!"

When Edd pulled back from Ed's body a few moments later, his eyes were wet. He met Eddy's gaze, leaving a confused Ed behind him as he moved over to the shorter teen. Edd was surprised by the security with which he was held, wrapped up in arms and held there snugly.

He felt safe. These were the people in his life who would never, ever abandon him. They had been there for him always, and the three of them had gone through thick and thin, good and bad. It didn't matter that he was crying into Eddy's shoulder in the middle of his university's parking lot. And it also didn't matter that he hadn't seen either of them in nearly three months.

After a few minutes – or perhaps it had been hours; Edd didn't know – Eddy pushed him back gently. Edd felt heavy and drained; the intensity of his emotions seemed as though it was beginning to take a toll on his body.

"Hey Big-Ed, get Double Dee into the car, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Eddy!"

Ed took the bag from Edd's hand, and Edd smiled gently as Ed opened the door and nudged him into the passenger seat. He closed his eyes, resting his head back against the seat as Eddy started the car.

"What's wrong with Double Dee, Eddy?"

"Shut up, Ed."

Edd smiled. He was home.


	3. Chapter Three

_Hey guys! Chapter three is here~!_

_I'm so sorry that this took so long to upload.  
My birthday was last weekend and I really just  
had a bit of writer's block with this chapter.  
But, here it is, and I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

**A Double-Eddged Sword**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

"Nazz, I did something stupid."

"Jesus, Kevin, if I had a buck for every time I've heard you say that, I'd be rich."

Kevin gazed at the blonde, pink streaks added to her hair since the last time he'd seen her. Behind her, he could see that her room was a mess. Not much had changed.

She reached for her laptop, adjusting the screen, and then returned his gaze through the webcam. "So? How stupid, Kev?"

The redhead glanced behind him, despite knowing that he was alone in his flat. Nat was out with the guys, and their other two housemates were in class. He ran a hand through his messy ginger locks, hat nowhere to be seen. "Well, uh..." He faltered, and Nazz watched as his eyes grew wet. She'd only ever seen him cry once, when they were ten, at his mother's funeral. "I broke up with Double Dee."

"What? Why?"

Kevin shook his head, looking away from the webcam. "... I screwed up, Nazz. I don't know what I'm doing."

"What happened?"

He sighed. "We met at a coffee place, and I was gonna tell him, but he was just so happy to see me, Nazz. When he went to the bathroom, I-I wrote him a note and wimped out..."

"Hold up." Nazz leaned forward in her chair. "You broke up with him in a note?"

"Yeah, on a napkin. I know it was a shitty thing to do, but you shoulda seen the look on his face–"

"Kevin," she interrupted, "A note? You dumbass." He winced, but she was unsympathetic. "Use your head, dude! Don't his parents use notes all the time? Like, leaving him a goodbye note? Isn't that probably what they do too?"

The athlete's brows furrowed at her words. Yeah, Edd's parents were hardly ever around, and they left notes to talk to him, but he'd never seen the kid really affected by it. And what did that have to do with them breaking up?

Nazz recognized the look of confusion on his face, and she groaned. "Ugh, you're an idiot." She shook her head. "Kev, Double Dee's parents are really distant, right? And they use notes to talk to him; leave them around the house and stuff. Don't you think he probably associates that with rejection?"

Kevin took in her words, gears in his mind turning. _'Shit.'_ She was right. How many times had Edd probably eagerly anticipated his parents' return, only to be disappointed with a hastily scrawled sticky note stuck to the fridge? How many times had said sticky notes promised him that they would be home soon and ended with "We love you," when, weeks later, Edd was left devastated in a still-empty house in the dead of the night?

And how many times had Edd been exceptionally excited to spend his afternoon with someone he loved, but was abandoned without warning, left behind with only a note containing a hasty excuse? Of course Edd had a fear of desertion.

And Kevin had just unintentionally added fuel to that fire.

"Kev?"

He jumped at her voice, blinking back to awareness, and fixed his eyes on the computer screen as she waited silently for him to say something.

"Nazz, I... I can't lose him."

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Come back to Peach Creek for the weekend. Maybe he'll talk to you."

"He's there?"

"Yeah, I saw all three Eds at the candy store earlier. Just like old times." She smiled halfheartedly, but Kevin's face remained unchanging.

"Thanks, Nazz. See you tomorrow after practice."

* * *

The forest was quiet. Peaceful, as it always was. Edd followed the all-too-familiar path down to the stream. He halted beside the large gray rock and sat down on it, as he had done countless times before. Crickets chirped around him, the stream trickled quietly in the near-distance. This was a place he often came to when he needed time to think; time to sort things out. Absentmindedly, his hands came together, dragging his palms across each other, and then twirling the ring upon his finger. He looked down at it. Light blue had faded over the months, though the memories hadn't. He could still recall the very day Kevin had given the plastic piece of jewelry to him. At the time, it had been full of promises and accompanied by love. Now, it irritated the skin of his finger. Yanking it off, he hurled it toward the stream with a cry of anger, frustration, _despair_. He wept into the heels of his palms.

It was only a matter of seconds before Edd realized what he'd done. With an exclamation of "Oh, goodness!" he sprang up, stumbling over to the creek, tearful eyes wide. He fell to his knees in the shallow water, hardly aware of its temperature as he searched frantically for the small, circular piece of plastic. Fingers skimmed through the muddy bottom of the stream, sharp rocks beneath the water digging into his knees as he disrupted the innocent ecosystem. With a sob, his hands lifted to his hat, muddied fingers grasping the sides and pulling them down over his ears as he shrank into himself.

He had lost his final piece of Kevin.

Edd awoke the next morning, unsure if it had all been some terrible nightmare. Did Kevin still love him? But, no, a quick glance to his hand confirmed that it had been quite real. He recalled his feet eventually carrying his tired body to Eddy's back door. Of course he'd been awake, despite it being far past midnight. _"Where the hell've you been, Sockhead?"_ He'd been ushered inside, given new clothes to substitute his soaking ones, and after showering to remove the dirt and grime from his body, he'd fallen asleep upstairs in Eddy's room on the blow-up mattress that they used for sleepovers.

Now, Edd was wrapped up in warmth, arms encircling his abdomen. Looking down, he discovered that Eddy, himself, was the one latched onto him. The shorter boy's face was buried in Edd's shoulder, snoring softly as he slept. With a small smile, Edd glanced up at the alarm clock mounted upon Eddy's dresser. It was just past eleven.

"Eddy?"

Surprisingly, Edd's meek voice woke the other. He stirred, shifting against Edd's body. Opening his eyes, he awoke to jade eyes staring at him. Disgruntled, he sat up, running a hand back through tousled dark-brown hair. Edd smiled to himself, amused by his friend's attempt to cover his previous actions.

"You feelin' any better?"

Sitting up beside Eddy on the mattress, Edd reached for his hat and pulled it onto his head, enjoying its fresh scent of laundry detergent. "Yes. Thank you for the concern, Eddy."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go get some grub."

Somehow "getting some grub" turned into Edd making pancakes for them. After cooking two for each of them, Eddy insisted they eat on the couch in the living room, rather than the dining room.

"So, are ya gonna tell me what happened?"

Edd swallowed the food in his mouth and turned to look sideways at his friend with wide, surprised eyes. "I... was not aware that you wished to know." It was the truth; Edd had been under the impression that Eddy was not interested in the details. Incidents before had led him to believe that just the mentioning of Kevin's name would hamper Eddy's mood.

"It'll make ya feel better, won't it?" Edd felt Eddy's eyes on him as he looked down at his plate. "So spill it, Sockhead."

With Eddy's encouragement, Double Dee relented and put his plate aside. He exhaled heavily, pulling his sock-clad feet up onto the couch and hugging his knees. Eddy continued to eat, but Edd could see glaucous eyes watching him placidly. He sucked in a deep breath, wary of revisiting the unpleasant memories.

"He arranged for us to meet at a café. At first, he seemed to act quite normal, although, now that I think about it, he was rather aloof." He paused, frowning slightly. "Nonetheless, when I came back from a trip to the restroom, he had left a note written on a napkin, announcing that we should go our separate ways." Tears had gathered in Edd's eyes, but he spit the final few words angrily.

"He's a dick, Double Dee. Always has been. You shoulda listened to me." Finishing off his pancakes, he dropped his fork on the plate and stretched his limbs. "At least now ya know. You don't need him. A decent guy would never do that to you. _**I**_ would never do that to you."

Edd peeked up as Eddy scooted closer, slinging an arm around thin shoulders. The gesture was innocent enough, and Edd leaned into him, craving the affection.

"Listen, Double Dee. I know I'm self-centered and egotistical and all those other big words ya like to call me, but you gotta know how much you mean to me."

Edd was touched. It was safe to say that he knew Eddy inside and out, and the shortest of their trio had never been known for his compassion or empathy. But Eddy's words were sincere. The corners of Edd's lips turned upwards, but before he could respond, the brunet leaned closer and his smile fell. Eddy was so close that Edd could smell the scent of syrup on his breath.

"You can trust me, Double Dee," he murmured. "It shoulda been me from the start."

Edd's half-lidded eyes slipped shut as the shorter teen leaned forward. It was a feather-light touch of lips; hardly able to be classified as a kiss, but it still stole Eddward's breath from his lungs. And when the brunet pulled back, Edd pushed up, following him, their lips meeting in another, more sensual kiss. Edd vaguely wondered if his sanity was slipping. A mere eleven days ago, he had been in a relationship with Kevin! Certainly that pain had not faded, and certainly he was not over the redhead so soon. Why, then, did the feel of his dearest friend's lips on his cause butterflies to erupt within his abdomen? The prospect of feeling affection for someone else was foreign to him and, therefore, frightening. Still, Edd couldn't help but to feel flustered and frazzled.

_Ding-dong._

The abrupt sound startled them both apart. Eddy grinned at a pink-cheeked Double Dee and stood from the couch to answer the door. Edd heard Ed's distinct voice as he conversed with Eddy, but he couldn't make out the exact words.

What had he just done? Surely, submerging himself in another relationship was not the best thing for him. True, Eddy was someone whom he'd known nearly his entire life, and they'd been best friends since they were young children. Undoubtedly, Eddy and Ed were the two constants in his life. Eddy could be brash; he could be crude and selfish, but... was Kevin any different? True, Eddy's personality was quite opposite of his, but hadn't Kevin's been much the same? Kevin had found it within himself to be affectionate and benevolent, so why couldn't Eddy do the same?_ 'You are over-analyzing things again, Eddward,' _he chided himself. _'It was a simple kiss. Nothing more.'_

"I gotta get to work, Double Dee."

Eddy's voice caused the ravenet to startle; he hadn't even seen him enter the room. Ed stood behind him, a goofy smile on his face.

"Are you feeling better, Double Dee?"

"Yes, Ed. Thank you."

Eddy jabbed a thumb back at the taller male. "Lumpy here's gonna drop me off on his way to the shelter. You wanna tag along?"

As much as Edd wished to spend as much time with his friends as possible, the prospect of sitting in a car dealership's lobby for six hours wasn't very appealing. Not to mention that lingering in such a public place increased the probability of running into Kevin if he was in town for the weekend as well.

"I wouldn't want to provide a distraction for you gentlemen while you work. Besides, I have quite the amount of homework to complete."

"Suit yourself, Sockhead." Eddy glanced back at the other male. "Ed, go start the car up, will ya? I'll be out in a sec."

"Lickety-split, Eddy!"

Edd watched him leave the room, and his eyes drifted over to Eddy as the shorter boy came closer, grayblue eyes locked on him. Flutters erupted within Edd's stomach as his friend leaned down and smiled his endearingly crooked smile.

"See ya tonight, Brainiac."

A swift kiss the corner of his lips and he was gone, leaving behind a flushed Edd and their dirty dishes from breakfast. With a small sigh, he stood and deposited the plates in the dishwasher before heading back upstairs and preparing to begin his homework. Eddy's parents were on vacation, meaning Edd would have the house to himself for the afternoon until Eddy and Ed returned. But, his own house was just as empty. At least here, he could count on someone to come home.

The afternoon wore on, and Edd struggled to focus on his homework. His brain seemed much more interested in contemplating the abrupt shift in his relationship with Eddy than writing an essay on Modernism Art and Music. A portion of him found it absolutely asinine that he was even considering becoming involved with Eddy and possibly ruining one of his longest-lasting friendships. But, the bottom line, so to say, was that Kevin was not returning. As much as Eddward missed him, as much as he hated what the redhead had done to him, as much as he wished they could forget all that had transpired and reconcile, and as much as he yearned for an honest explanation, he knew that the probability of Kevin wanting him again after leaving him was very low. Moreover, how could he ever trust him to stay again? Eddy was someone who had never abandoned him. Security. Security and unbroken promises was what he needed now. And Eddy offered that. Was it wrong of him to move on so quickly? Did it mean that he loved Kevin any less? No. He simply needed a distraction; someone to help him to lessen his heartache. And was it wrong to put Eddy in such a position? Was it disingenuous? Edd didn't think so. Yes, part of him still loved Kevin, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel something for Eddy as well. Yes, something very serious was not what he wanted at the moment, and he would have to explain that to Eddy. But it felt right. And he had long since learned that there were no rules when it came to love. Intuition was more reliable than logic, and Edd had learned to trust his gut if he wanted to be happy.

By the time seven o'clock arrived, Edd had managed to finish his essay and get some studying done for his calculus quiz on Monday. The sound of the front door shutting downstairs alerted him to his friends' presence, so he finished up with the last practice problem and shut his book before traipsing downstairs to join them. The scent of cheese and tomato sauce drifted into his nostrils, and he discovered two boxes of pizza on the table.

"I thought we could have a movie night. Like old times, ya know?" Eddy grinned, the action contagious, and Edd smiled in return.

"That sounds wonderful."

Some fifteen minutes later, the trio sat on the couch, watching some absurdly gory horror film of Ed's choice and eating pizza with Root beer floats. It was just like their childhood days. Not much had changed. Eddward was elated to know that some things could still be the same.

He grimaced at the television screen as a man's head was ripped off and devoured by a zombified nun. The outrageousness of the movie was not something Edd was very fond of, but it could be overlooked in favor of spending time with his dear friends.

The sudden feel of an arm snaking around his shoulders caused Edd to jump. He glanced at Eddy; the other male was acting as nonchalant as possible as he slung an arm around slim shoulders. Leaning back slightly, Edd peeked around the shorter boy at Ed. The room was dark, and Edd didn't think he could see. With a soft sigh, he rested back against the couch and watched the movie.

Two hours later, the move came to an end. As Eddy stood to pick the next movie and put it in the player, there was a sharp knocking on the door.

"I've got it," Edd announced, standing to retreat to the door. He glanced at the clock on the wall; 9:40pm. _'It's quite late for visitors,'_ he thought. Grabbing hold on the knob, he twisted and pulled it open.

Aquamarine beryl met forest green. The freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Short, ginger hair with three loose strands falling into his eyes. Those thin, slightly chapped lips that he had kissed countless times–...

"Yo, Sockhead, who is it?"

Startled out of his trance, Edd stepped back from the apologetic eyes, the crinkled brow, the off-balance stance of the man whom had shattered his heart into tiny, unrecognizable pieces. Kevin's lips parted, but before he could speak a word, Eddy interrupted him.

"Shit," he mumbled. Edd heard footsteps, but his eyes were locked on Kevin until Eddy pushed between them, nudging Edd back from the doorway. "Get outta here, asshole. Haven't you messed with Double Dee's head enough?"

"I just wanna talk to Edd," Kevin murmured placidly, ignoring Eddy's taunts. He looked over the shorter boy's head to the ravenet, as if expecting him to take care of his friend, but Edd turned away, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Get outta my house, shovel chin."

"I just wanna talk to Edd," he repeated, taking a step forward, but Eddy blocked his path to Eddward.

"He doesn't wanna talk to you, jug-head."

"Get outta my way, shrimp."

"Make me."

"_Move_."

"He doesn't _**need**_ you anymore, got it? So get off my doorstep!"

"Get the hell out of the way!"

Ed, who was standing off to the side with a confused expression, looked to Double Dee. His back was against the wall, hands clamped over his ears, eyes screwed shut as he tried to escape the escalating argument that was occurring.

"Don't worry, Double Dee, I'll fix it!"

With a determined face, Ed rushed forward to push himself between the two boys, halting their heated conversation moments before the first blow was thrown. Edd opened his eyes, looking up as Ed shoved Eddy back, earning an angry protest from the short teen.

"I am sorry Kevin, but you are making Double Dee sad, so you should go now. Bye bye."

Ed shut the door in Kevin's face and turned back around, smiling widely at a trembling Edd. "Did I do good, Double Dee?"

Eddy turned to look at his friend. Edd's eyes were brimming with tears. Sighing, he stepped forward, taking the slim teen into his arms as Edd cried silently into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ed."


	4. Chapter Four

_Well, I'm sure you're all anxious, and I'm sure  
some of you are mad at me for taking so long  
with this chapter! Long story short, I had some  
pretty bad writer's block. But I think it's gone now,  
and I hope ya'll like this chapter, because I really do._

_Thank you so much for the continued  
reviews, as always~! _

* * *

**A Double-Eddged Sword**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Edd stepped out of the car and pushed the door shut behind him before retrieving his things from the backseat. With a soft smile at Eddy, he circled around the hood, face falling as his eyes dropped downward. He predicted that Eddy would not be very happy with what he was about to tell him, but it had to be said.

"Thank you for the ride, Eddy," he offered lightly, stepping up to stand at the front of the car with the shorter male.

"No problem, Sockhead. You, uh, want me to walk you up?" He was off-balance, one hand scratching the back of his neck awkwardly while the other was stuffed deep into the pocket of his jeans._ 'Unsure,' _Edd recognized with an inward sigh.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you," he answered. A pause followed his words, and he momentarily lost his confidence. _'No, you must say it.'_

"How's school been?"

'_Small talk.'_ Edd feigned a smile, thankful for the temporary distraction, nonetheless. "It has certainly been more challenging than high school. But I've been enjoying all of my classes. Chemistry especially."

"That always was your favorite subject," Eddy murmured.

Edd inhaled deeply and spoke quickly before he could change his mind. "Eddy, I realize that you care greatly about me, and I certainly appreciate that, but... I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to elevate our relationship. Not yet."

The shorter teen stared, and Edd could see the flash of panic, then the struggle to keep his face cool. "Oh." Then he shrugged one shoulder, acting as nonchalant as possible. Edd nearly cringed. "Yeah, I get it." Lifting a hand, he lightly punched Edd's bicep, a lopsided smirk forming on his lips. "I'll still be around when ya _**are**_ ready, though. We should hang out again next weekend."

Edd smiled wistfully. "I would like that."

With a crooked smile, Eddy nodded once. "Yeah, okay. See ya later, Double Dee."

Edd watched his friend get back into the car as he stepped up onto the sidewalk, clutching his duffle bag in one hand. He waved with the other, watching Eddy drive off. He turned then, ignoring the vibration in his pocket as he retreated into the building.

Kevin had relentlessly called and texted him, none of which Edd had responded to. Truthfully, seeing him last night had brought back all those emotions he'd been struggling to rid himself of, and he was afraid to speak with Kevin now. Seeing him had forced Edd to realize that yes, he still missed the athlete dearly and, although he was getting better, he still felt very much lost without Kevin.

With a heavy sigh, he stepped out of the elevator and strode down the hall to knock on his door. It wasn't too late, and Edd didn't think Rave had any rehearsals or such. He waited for a brief moment before the door swung open to reveal the brunet on the other side.

Not fifteen minutes later, Rave had prodded Edd to tell him everything. Now, the two sat at their shared desk, watching Edd's phone vibrating on the wooden surface as Kevin's face lit up the screen for more than the twentieth time today.

"What a dick," Rave scoffed. Edd winced at his language, though he didn't bother to reprimand or complain. "That he would have the fucking balls to harass you like that after breaking it off is just outrageous."

"What do you think he wants?" Edd asked meekly as the screen went black, Kevin's face disappearing as the call ended and went to voicemail.

"He probably regrets it now. Probably wants to feed you a sappy apology and get back together." Rave saw the glint of hope in Edd's expression. "_Don't_ you do it, Eddward. Don't you give in to him. You're better off without him."

With a sigh, Edd nodded, lowering his eyes. Rave was right. After all Kevin had done, how could Edd ever trust him again?

* * *

"_You know, Double Dee, I always liked you better than Ed and Dumbass. You were never as obnoxious as those two. I mean, you're a pretty decent guy."_

_Those genuine words, that deep, rough voice vibrating through his chest into Edd's shoulder blades as Kevin spoke from behind him. The movie flashed on the screen in front of them, though Edd couldn't seem to see the picture. It was irrelevant, because his focus was on the male behind him._

"_We're into completely different stuff. But opposites attract, right? I guess it was meant to be, then."_

_Kevin's words haunted him, and he turned back indignantly, inhaling deeply to let Kevin have a piece of his mind. Forest green eyes pierced into his own, freezing him on the spot. Then lips met his, soft and chapped, passionate and desperate as they devoured him, leaving nothing behind for Edd himself to recognize. _

"_I love you, Edd."_

"_No, you don't."_

"_Well, I'll see you around, Double dork."_

_Edd found himself standing on his doorstep, watching Kevin's soft smirk fade away before he heard the rev of the motorcycle. It was loud – much louder than he remembered; nearly bursting his eardrums–..._

Eddward awoke with a jolt, shooting up in bed and hitting his head on the shelf beside his bed. With a soft curse, he rubbed his forehead, chest still heaving as he looked around. Rave was peacefully asleep in his bed against the other wall. His half-open laptop sat on the foot of his bed, a soft blue light cast across the carpet and lighting up the otherwise dark room. _'He fell asleep Skyping with Nathan again, most likely.' _Swallowing, Edd quietly removed the sheet from his body and slid down, bare soles of his feet touching the rough carpet. He padded across the room and into the bathroom, unaware of the golden-brown eyes peering at him from the other side of the room.

Shutting the door behind him, Edd turned the cold faucet and splashed some water onto his warm face, sticky with sweat. _'Pull yourself together, Eddward.' _It had been three days since he'd seen Kevin at Eddy's house, and he still couldn't force himself to spend more than ten minutes without thinking about the redhead. Breathing a heavy sigh, he wiped his face off on the towel and returned to his bed, preparing for a long half-night without any sleep.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"You have reached the–"

"_**Damnit!**_"

"Please leave a message at the tone."

"... Hey Edd. Uh, if you're around, d'you think we could talk? Please just... gimme a chance to explain, Edd..." A sigh. "Alright, bye."

Kevin pushed the red button on his phone, flopping back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling. Pieces of the white paint were peeling and flaking off, slowly revealing the tan dry-wall beneath it.

It had been four days. Four days of calling him between classes, after practice, before bed. Four days of texting him during lunch, lectures, and while he was trying to do homework. Sending him Skype messages and emails to an account Kevin wasn't even sure Edd looked at anymore. Four days, and every other word out of his mouth had to do with Edd. He was sure Nat was tired of it, but it was like word vomit. He couldn't stop thinking about Edd, about his green eyes, his big words, his dorky clothes and his soft lips. He felt like he was trapped in some damn cheesy romantic comedy.

"Hey Kev, you ready?"

Kevin looked up, focusing on Nat in the doorway of his bedroom. He must have had a blank look on his face, because the teal-haired teen leaned against the frame, shrugging slightly.

"The party? You still wanna go?"

With a sigh, Kevin sat up. "... Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

Twenty minutes later, Kevin walked through the front door and into the humid, trashed house: Red plastic cups sat on every available surface, couples sat on the couches together, music blared from the stereo in the living room. Nat pushed through the crowd of swaying bodies, shouldering his way into the kitchen where the keg was, and Kevin eagerly filled his cup, gulping it down. _'I'll be damned if I don't forget about him and enjoy myself for __**just one**__ night.'_

But a dozen or so cups later, in a bedroom with a nameless blonde and another couple, Edd was still on his intoxicated, hazy mind. Those green eyes swam before him as the girl attacked his neck, hand sliding down his abdomen, and it wasn't long before he pushed her off.

"I can't do this, man."

The girl crossed her arms and looked to the other guy – his name was Logan – as another girl straddled his lap. He smirked, offering out a hand.

"C'mere, I'll take care of you, babe."

Kevin snuck out of the room as the blonde joined the couple, stumbling down the stairs and out the front door. The night air was crisp, and it sharpened his senses, despite the alcohol.

"Kev! Where're ya going?"

He turned at the voice, eyes falling on Nat's figure standing on the porch. He managed a half-smile.

"Not feeling good, man. I'm gonna go home and get some shuteye."

"... Alright, well, see ya when we get back."

Kevin turned away from his teal-haired friend, thankful for the darkness to hide the tears glistening in his eyes. _'Fuck you, Edd. Fuck you for making me love you so damn much.'_

* * *

"Class dismissed."

Edd gathered his notes, putting them in the appropriate place in his binder before tucking it into his messenger bag and exiting the classroom. It was unusually sunny for November, and the air was crisp; refreshing. Squinting slightly in the brightness, he stepped out from underneath the building's awning, heading for the cafeteria.

"Morning, sunshine."

Edd stopped short at the sight of burgundy hair and golden-chocolate eyes. "... Good morning, James," he replied, hesitantly lifting a hand to take the coffee offered to him.

"White chocolate mocha. Low-fat milk and extra fucking whipped cream."

A small smile formed on Edd's face as he took a sip. "My favorite. Thank you."

"C'mon. We need to talk."

Eddward followed Rave along the cobblestone path through the green. It was late-morning, yet many students were seated upon the grass, studying or chatting with friends. Rave, with his own latte in hand, sat on a cement-step of the outdoor theatre, gesturing for Edd to sit beside him. Uncertainly, he sank to settle next to the brunet, gazing at him curiously.

"How are you?"

Startled by the question, Edd took a sip of his coffee to buy him a few seconds of time. He swallowed the creamy liquid, gazing down at Rave's buckled boots.

"I've been busy, what with schoolwork and all, but the success is worth it–"

"You know that's not what I mean, Edd."

There was an awkward silence between them, and Edd looked anywhere but at his dormmate. Rave leaned forward slightly, trying to catch Edd's gaze.

"You still love him, don't you."

It was almost more of a statement than a question, as if Rave was very much aware of Edd's feelings, which he didn't doubt. The brunet was quite observant when he was curious about something.

"... I would prefer it if we didn't talk about this," Edd mumbled, looking away still.

"If we don't talk about it now, then you're not gonna get any fucking better, Edd. The only solution is to figure out what you're gonna do."

"There's nothing _**to**_ do!" Edd lashed out, surprising himself as he clutched his coffee with both hands. "Kevin left, and he wants nothing to do with me. And even if he did, how can I ever confide in him again?! He's betrayed my trust in the most unacceptable ways, James, and you know that."

"I know." Rave's voice was quiet as he gazed at the distressed male beside him. "But you love him, still, even after what he's done. And that says something, doesn't it?"

Edd was silent.

"Edd, if you fucking clam up on me then we aren't gonna get _anywhere_."

"What do I do, then, James?" Edd's voice was quiet; pleading. Perhaps Rave didn't have all the answers, but Edd didn't know what to do with himself anymore, and he needed advice. He needed a solution.

"Call him."

Emerald eyes turned on him, surprised and wet. "But you told me not to."

"I know what I told you," Rave snapped, adverting his eyes to gaze across the green. "But you're obviously not strong enough to get over him. Either that, or you're just too head-over-heels. So, the only thing to do is to talk to him. See what he has to say."

"And then?"

Rave turned golden eyes onto him. "And then you decide. You either try again, or move on. You can't keep sitting in limbo, Edd, because it's fucking killing you, and I can see it. I can see you getting worse each day, not better. So _**do**_ something."

Edd lowered his eyes, gazing down at his coffee. Rave was oh-so right, and Edd knew it. He knew he couldn't continue this way, or his mental and physical health would begin to severely suffer, much less his grades. With a sigh, he nodded.

"I'll call him tomorrow, after Astrology."

* * *

Edd sat on his bed, disrupting the neatly-made sheets and blanket as he clutched his phone in his hand tightly. It was early evening; just after seven, and Rave was absent from the room, having been invited to dinner with several of his colleagues from theatre. Originally, Edd had thought the opportunity was golden and it would be as good of a time as ever. Now, he sat in silence, hands shaking as he pushed buttons on his phone. He selected Kevin's last voicemail and lifted the phone to his ear to listen.

"... Hey Edd." The voice brought half-unexpected tears to his eyes, and he covered his mouth with his other hand. He struggled to concentrate on the message as his heart leapt into his throat, creating a painful lump there. "Uh, if you're around, d'you think we could talk? Please just... gimme a chance to explain, Edd." A sigh on the other end of the line made the phone crackle. "Alright, bye."

With a shaky exhale, Edd lowered the phone and stared blankly at it. It certainly seemed as though Rave was right, and that Kevin was eager to make nice again. Edd was unsure how to approach this situation. _'Follow your intuition. Logic never makes sense when it comes to love,' _he reminded himself. Intuition told him that he needed Kevin in his life; that he couldn't survive properly without him_. 'But I will not be made a fool of! I refuse to be used in such a way!' _Kevin would have to truly commit this time, and prove that he wanted to be with Edd as well. _'The past year and a half couldn't have been for nothing, yes? We obviously have chemistry, and there is enough left to salvage this. We still have everything.'_ Stopping himself, Edd dialed Kevin's number and gazed at his picture on the screen_. 'You're using too much logic again, Eddward. Intuition. Instinct.'_ With that thought in mind, Edd pushed the call button on his cellphone and raised it to his ear, listening to the deafening rings as his heart attempted to pound out of his chest.

In mid-ring, the tone suddenly cut off. There was soft crackling, then...

"Edd..."

'_Of course he knows it's me; he has my number in his phone,'_ Edd scolded himself inwardly as he froze at the sound of his name. He could picture Kevin in his bedroom, lying on his bed, red cap turned backward and eyes hopeful.

"Double Dee?"

Edd startled, realizing he must have been silent for ten seconds, perhaps more. Clutching the phone for dear life, he curled his knees up to his chest and leaned back against the wall.

"K-Kevin."

Surely his goal should have been to sound proud and exultant, like he was doing just fine independently and he didn't need Kevin to be happy. But his voice came out quiet and meek; vulnerable.

Both were silent for a few seconds, and Edd willed himself not to cry. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Kevin finally spoke again.

"Edd, don't hang up, alright? Just lemme try to get this out."

The ravenet nodded, but remembered Kevin couldn't see him. He mustered a soft, "Alright."

Kevin sighed, and Edd pictured him removing his baseball cap and running a hand back through his short, ginger hair as he struggled to voice his emotions._ 'He never was all that sound at putting his feelings into words.'_

"I... messed up, Edd. I know I did," he began, seemingly tentative. With a shock, Edd realized that Kevin could possibly be just as vulnerable as himself; perhaps even more so. Perhaps he was hurting even more than Edd was, himself. "I just thought... I dunno what I was thinking, really. I missed you like hell, y'know. And I just couldn't deal with not seein' you for so long. I know breaking it off wasn't the answer, but it was all I could think of... And I guess I thought that I was going off to a fresh start. New school, new people, parties and I just..." He trailed off, sounding quite upset himself.

Edd was silent.

"... Edd? You still there?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Edd wet his dry lips with the tip of his tongue.

"... Yes."

"Listen, I don't know what I was thinking, but I do know that this is all wrong. I just... I can't quit thinkin' about you, I need you, Edd." Kevin's words were rushed; hurried like he was trying to say it all before his voice failed him.

Finally, Edd broke at those final four words. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he retreated within himself, curled up on the bed in the dark alone. He tried to remain silent; tried not to let Kevin hear him, but it was inevitable.

"Don't cry, Edd."

"I despise you, Kevin," Edd sobbed, his own words reminding him of their first fight in Kevin's home, during dinner. The other male was silent for a long moment before responding.

"I know you do. And I know I don't deserve another chance. But Edd, I promise you – I swear to _God_ that if you _do_ give me another chance, I'll be good to you. You know I–" His voice broke; cracked to a rougher, more strained tone. "– I love you, Edd."

'_I love you too, Kevin.'_

"I... I need time to think, Kevin."

'_No, no, why did you say that?!'_

"... Alright. D'you think we could... have lunch, or somethin'? Maybe?"

'_Tell him; tell him you love him–... No.'_ Edd wiped his cheeks on the sleeve of his sweater. _'Be strong. Make him prove his words. Don't give in to him.'_

"... I'd like that."

"Are you headin' back to Peach Creek this weekend?"

"Yes..."

"How about Saturday? At the diner? I could give you a ride."

"I can get my own ride."

Kevin was silent for a minute, then he spoke more quietly. "Okay. How about two?"

"Alright," Edd replied, his voice timid.

"Alright," Kevin echoed. The line was quiet for a moment, then: "I really am sorry, Edd."

"... I know."

"We can talk more on Saturday, yeah? I'll see you then."

"Goodbye," Edd murmured, a portion of him reluctant to truly say goodbye, for he was only just getting him back.

"Lo–... Bye Edd."

_Click_.


	5. Chapter Five

_Aah, I'm sorry this took so long, guys.  
I know you've all been waiting. But this  
chapter is longer than previous ones, so  
please take that as my apology!  
_

_This is the big chapter with Kevin and  
Edd's first real encounter since the  
breakup. I hope it's dramatic enough!_

_Enjoy guys~_

* * *

**A Double-Eddged Sword**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

The remainder of the week practically flew by. With some sort of resolution set in motion, Edd managed to focus on his classes somewhat more, taking legitimate notes instead of daydreaming and doodling on his paper. Finally, Friday was upon him, and as he left his final class of the day, he opened his planner and reviewed his homework for the weekend. There wasn't a terrible amount of things to be done; a final revision of an essay, four chapters of a book to read, and a study guide to complete. Edd supposed he would plan to do most of it on Sunday, seeing as he would be busy on Saturday.

Truthfully, he didn't know what to expect on his lunch date with Kevin. If Rave was correct in his educated assumptions, Kevin would most likely apologize and ask Edd for another chance.

"_Don't give in so easily. Don't you do it, Edd."_

He could still hear the brunet's voice, insistent and factual. Really, such games did not interest Edd, and, at first, he didn't understand why he had to play hard-to-get. When he'd asked Rave the purpose, though, he'd realized that his dormmate had a valid point.

"_If I'm completely sure I want to give him another chance, why must I wait?"_

"_Because, Edd. You need to know if he's going to take this seriously. If you make it seem like you're not too eager, he'll either lose interest or man the fuck up and go after you, and then you'll know where he stands. Besides, you can't tell me that you wouldn't enjoy watching him suffer just a little bit."_

Though Edd felt horrible about it, there was a portion of him that did wish for Kevin to feel even half of the pain that Edd had felt when he'd been left standing there in that café, if only to make him understand the consequences of his actions. Although, he knew revenge wasn't the answer, and getting back at Kevin would not be productive for their pending relationship.

And then, of course, there was still the matter of breaking the news to Eddy. It was a delicate situation – one that even Edd, himself, was unsure about – and he knew that no matter how indifferent the teen pretended to be, he would still be hurt if Edd chose to return to Kevin. Truthfully, Edd could see negatives and positives about either choice. With Kevin, Edd knew what to expect... but that could also be a positive thing. With Eddy, he would be able to start fresh... but that could be somewhat of a negative thing. Unpredictability was something Edd wasn't too fond of. And, of course, with Eddy, there was no history of dishonesty, as there was with Kevin. Still, Edd was hesitant_. 'Best not to overthink it now. Perhaps it will become more clear to me after Saturday afternoon.'_

Always polite, Edd knocked on the door to his dorm room before turning the knob and pushing it open. He was greeted with teal hair and a tight embrace.

"Oof," was all he could manage.

"Hiya, Double Dee."

"... Nathan!" Edd exclaimed, breaking into a smile as said athlete pulled back from their hug.

"Damn, did I miss that cute little smile."

Edd felt his cheeks flush; Nathan was still as charming as ever. "How have you been?"

The past year had been kind to Nathan. He had filled out somewhat, gaining muscle tone on his otherwise lean body from the constant workouts at his university. Sideburns and stubble were new additions since Edd had last seen him, as well as an eyebrow piercing. A permanent smirk still lingered on his face.

"Oh, y'know. As good as I can be with Kev moping around." He recognized the look of guilt upon Edd's face and immediately shook his head. "Don't sweat it. I know it wasn't your fault. He did it to himself. But, hell, since the two of you are headed back home for the weekend, I thought I'd keep Princess here company."

And for the first time since he'd entered the room, Edd noticed Rave sitting on his bed, across the room. Cheeks still pink and burgundy hair ruffled, Edd could only imagine what they must have been partaking in before he'd intruded. Suddenly embarrassed, he felt the urge to leave them be. With a sheepish smile, he edged around Nathan to his half of the room.

"My apologies for interrupting, gentlemen. Eddy should be here momentarily, so I'll just gather my things and be on my way."

"Do us all a favor, will ya, Sweet Cheeks? Just kiss and make up already," Nat murmured. Rave stood, grabbing his wrist and tugging him back to the bed with him.

"Shut up, Goldberg. Don't listen to him, Eddward. Remember what we talked about."

Edd listened to them bicker as he packed clean clothes into his duffle bag absentmindedly. He didn't bother to follow their relationship; for one, Rave was quite secretive about that sort of thing. Not to mention that it was none of his business. Nonetheless, he was almost sure the two of them were seeing each other again.

"I just want my best friend back," Nathan was whining as Edd tuned back in, moving on to the bathroom to pack his toiletries. "Kev's a mess without Edd."

"It's his own fucking fault."

"Yeah, yeah. Can't you cut the dude a bit of slack, though? He just wants another chance."

"If you ask me, Eddward had already given him more chances than he fucking deserves."

Sensing an argument, Edd emerged from the bathroom, lightly clearing his throat, and the couple fell silent, Nathan's reply going unsaid. Edd checked his phone, confirming Eddy's arrival via text, then lifted his bag to his shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you, Nathan. I will be back on Sunday, James."

"Good luck, Double Brains."

Nat received an elbow to the ribs for his snide comment, then Rave addressed Edd. "Send me a text and let me know how it goes."

With a small smile and nod, the ravenet was off. Down the elevator, through the lobby and across the parking lot, Eddy was waiting to hug him tightly, as if he hadn't seen him in ages.

"Ready to go, Sockhead?" The shorter teen smirked playfully, leaning up to nuzzle Edd's ear. He flushed at the motion. In all of this chaos, there was much he was uncertain of, and much to think over. But there was one thing he _was_ sure of now.

"Yes."

If felt good to be appreciated.

* * *

"You're doing WHAT?!"

Edd looked around nervously as Eddy erupted, just as Edd had predicted he would. After a moment, he faced the outraged look upon his face, somewhat regretting telling him the truth.

"Well Eddy, I assumed that honesty would be the best policy in regards to this situation."

"Double Dee, you're joking, right? Yeah, funny. Real funny."

Edd gazed at him apologetically. "I'm afraid this is no joke, Eddy. You heard me correctly."

It was then when Edd saw the desperation take over his friend's features. Eddy fully comprehended the threat of Kevin's return. He stepped closer, bluegray eyes pleading.

"Edd, c'mon. Don't go. You know he doesn't deserve you. He won't change."

A portion of Edd was irritated at Eddy for attempting to talk him out of seeing Kevin. But another part of him understood the other teen's motives.

"Eddy, this is something I must do. But I highly doubt it will result in anything serious. Not yet, at least."

With a sigh, Eddy seemed to relax, somewhat relieved by Edd's words. A small smile, albeit hesitant, crept onto Edd's face, and he reached forward to touch Eddy's shoulder.

"I must get ready. May I use your shower?"

"... 'Course."

Inside the tiled bathroom, water cascaded down from the shower head, running down the curves and planes of Eddward's body. Steam lifted around him from the sultry temperature; scalding hot showers were the only type of showers that Edd enjoyed. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back to allow the water to wet his hair, droplets sliding quickly through black locks. As he shampooed, he recalled the shower he'd taken before his first date with Kevin. He had done a lot of thinking during that shower, mindlessly allowing his hands to go about their work and clean his body_. 'This time,' _he thought, _'I won't overthink it. This time, I'm going to trust my intuition.'_ Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he ran soapy hands over his body, his mind retreating into a hazy daydream in which he imagined those hands weren't his. Whose they were, though, his brain never specified.

It was nearly one o'clock when he stepped out of the shower, droplets of water still clinging to his lean frame as he swiped a towel to soak them up. He dressed himself in a pair of tight blue jeans, a white, long-sleeved shirt and a fuzzy vest over top. After towel-drying his hair, he plucked a freshly washed hat from his duffle bag and slid it atop his head, tucking his hair beneath it. _'What if he doesn't show?'_ He pushed the troublesome thought away and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Double Dee! I am here!"

Ed's distinctive voice caused Edd to startle; only a little, for he had half-expected his friend to do something of the sort. Giving himself one final nod of approval, he traipsed down the stairs to join Ed and Eddy in the living room.

"Well don't you look fancy," Eddy muttered, arms crossed, looking quite put-out.

"You look better than gravy and mashed potatoes, Double Dee!"

With a small smile, Edd descended from the last step. "Thank you."

"Kevin is luckier than an egg underneath its mother hen!"

"You got that right," Eddy mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. He stepped forward and leaned up, lips touching Edd's cheek for a brief second, which caused Eddward's cheeks to burn. "If he gives you any trouble, gimme a call and I'll come down there and kick his ass."

"I hardly think that will be necessary, Eddy." With a small, reassuring smile, he turned to Ed. "Shall we go, then?"

Ed's truck was filthy, and Edd sat precariously on the seat, trying not to touch anything other than what was essential. It started with an awful, scraping noise, to which Edd made a face. Ed noticed.

"Don't worry, Double Dee. Delilah always does that. She's a good truck; she won't break down."

As they pulled out of the cul-de-sac, Edd found it endearing that his friend had given his vehicle such a name.

The ride was a relatively short jaunt; though, everything in Peach Creek was _within a stone's throw_, as Kevin had once put it. The diner was older than Edd, himself; in all actuality, it had probably been one of the original structures of the town. Though it had been remodeled, the paint was cracking once more, the roof was rusting and one of the letters on the lit-up sign didn't work at night. There were only a few cars parked in the lot, so Ed pulled into a spot near the curb and withdrew the key from the ignition, bringing the engine to a halt.

"Thank you for the ride, Ed–"

"Don't get out yet, Double Dee."

Edd turned to look at his friend, surprised by the utterly serious expression upon his face. He leaned closer, as if about to reveal a secret that nonexistent ears could hear.

"Kevin is a good man, Double Dee. I think he really is sorry for hurting you, because you are the motor to his cycle. So I hope he makes everything better so you can be happy again!"

Without coercion, a broad smile curved Edd's lips, and he nodded. "Thank you, Edd. I hope so too."

He turned to push the passenger door open, sliding off of the seat, feet touching the pavement.

"I will be back by three, Double Dee!"

"Alright. Goodbye, Ed."

The truck backed out of the parking spot, providing a dreadful grinding sound of switching gears before Ed drove away.

Edd stood outside the diner for a long moment, tugging at his collar that suddenly felt too tight, pulling at his hat that he was sure wasn't straight on his head. Nervousness bubbled up in his stomach, and the gears in his head began to turn. _'When in doubt, rationalize things.' _He took a step forward_. 'You're being silly, Eddward. It's just Kevin.'_ Another step, up onto the sidewalk_. 'Kevin, the boy you've known since your childhood. Kevin, the man you fell in love with.'_ One foot in front of the other. _'There is no reason to be nervous. You have nothing to prove to him. He is the one who should be anxious.'_ And, before he knew it, he was inside the establishment, being greeted by a waiter.

Tense hands tugged at the worn leather jacket, its sleeves suddenly seeming too tight, rendering him claustrophobic. The redhead had been sure to get to the diner early, reserving them a booth and plopping down to await his fate. He wasn't sure of how mad Edd would be; he was usually pretty docile, but when he was riled up, he could pack a decent punch with his words. A string of syllables would fall from his lips, some of which Kevin didn't understand, but an angry tone was something he _could_ comprehend.

Forest-green eyes flickered to the entrance of the diner repeatedly. For the twenty-somethingth time, Kevin almost looked away again, expecting nothing different. His eyes barely stuck, drawn by the dark-haired figure dressed in an oddly-patterned sweater-vest and a white-sleeved shirt underneath.

Edd.

Kevin stared; it was all he could really do. Luckily, Edd spotted him easily, for the diner was pretty empty, which Kevin didn't mind, for it gave them more privacy. As Edd approached, Kevin stood up to greet him... and was greeted instead with an open palm to the side of his face, forcefully turning his head. The slap produced a healthy noise, attracting the attention of the other couple in the diner, as well as the male waiter cleaning counters.

Kevin lifted a hand to rub his stinging cheek, eyes meeting Edd's indignant ones.

"Guess I deserved that."

"You most certainly did."

"Is there a problem here, boys?"

A deep male voice cut into their conversation, and Edd turned around to face who he presumed to be the owner of the diner, alerted by the waiter.

"No sir, there isn't. I apologize," Edd murmured innocently. The man lingered for another moment, then nodded and retreated to the kitchen.

The two sank to sit in their booths, Kevin's cheek now pink and Edd's palm tingling from the impact. Truthfully, Kevin was surprised that Edd had the guts to hit him, especially since the dork had expressed his antipathy toward violence many times before.

... Edd looked good. Kevin wasn't sure what he'd been expecting; a run-down, messy version of the ravenet? Maybe, maybe not, but Kevin couldn't take his eyes off of Edd.

Edd hated the bout of silence that followed, and he chided himself for not taking Eddy's advice. Perhaps he shouldn't have come at all. Fortunately, Kevin remedied the reticence with tentative words and a tone that sounded much unlike the Kevin that Edd remembered.

"'M glad you came."

Edd shrugged noncommittally. In truth, he had almost decided not to come, but he wasn't going to tell Kevin that. The ginger sighed, scratching the back of his neck subconsciously.

"Well, since you came, I gotta assume that you wanna hear what I have to say, yeah?"

With a small nod, Edd leaned back against the booth. Before Kevin could begin, the waiter came over and took their orders, seeming apprehensive the entire time, but Edd ignored it. Once he'd gone, Kevin pulled his hat from his head, revealing slightly messy ginger hair that he'd kept short for years. He flexed the bill in his hands, looking down at the table's patterned tile. He didn't think he was going to be able to watch Edd's face while he spoke, and he didn't trust his own voice, either.

"Edd, I... I'm sorry. I just never should've broken it off at all, much less like _**that**_. I mean, I didn't even think about it when I wrote that letter and..." He paused, shaking his head. "Shit, Edd, I can't imagine what that must've done to you."

The waiter delivered their drinks and Edd murmured a quiet "thank you," his eyes never leaving Kevin's face. Reaching for his diet soda, he took a small sip from the straw. Dark green eyes flickered to the drink, then to Edd's hand, and finally to his eyes for the first time since he'd begun to talk.

"Where's your ring?"

Edd set his soda down, hesitating in his answer. Lowering his head, he told Kevin half of the truth.

"I don't wear it anymore."

For a brief moment, Kevin looked angry. But then, it faded to a somber, sad expression, cast across the table at Edd. The look almost made him feel guilty, as if he had betrayed Kevin in some way, but he quickly dismissed the feeling.

"So... how's school?"

"Do you really care to listen?" Edd retorted indignantly, recalling their previous encounter at the café. He wasn't one to fall for Kevin's ineffectual attempt at small talk.

The athlete looked offended for a moment, then leaned back in the booth. "I'm all ears."

"My schooling is going quite well, Kevin. But I was under the impression that we were here to discuss something else entirely."

With a sigh, Kevin flipped his hat back over and fitted it atop his head. "Yeah, you're right." He took a sip of his Dr. Pepper, trying to organize the thoughts buzzing around in his head. _'It's now or never, dude.'_

But before Kevin could begin his poorly thought out speech, Edd spoke, his voice steady and firm.

"Perhaps _you_ should listen, Kevin, for I have some things I would like to say as well." Kevin stared, not daring to interrupt. "I have always been an independent individual. But, in being with you, I became dependent on seeing you every day, hearing your voice..." He shook his head. "Naturally, when you left, I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't study for any of my classes. You broke my trust again, Kevin, and I will _not_ allow myself to be used in such a way!"

"Look, I know I was a dumbass, Edd, but it could've been worse. At least I wasn't cheating on you or anything."

The duo fell silent as the waiter returned yet again, delivering their food and hurrying away as if even he could sense the crackling tension in the air between them. Edd looked down at his Caesar salad, lacking an appetite despite the fact that he had eaten early at nine that morning.

"Edd, c'mon. I'm sorry; you _know_ that. Can't you just forgive me, like before?"

Finally, Eddward's temper flared. "See, right there is the problem. You're under the impression that you are irresistible, Kevin, and that I will continue to forgive you, no matter how badly you hurt me. Well, no more!" The couple across the diner glanced in their direction, and Edd lowered his voice. "You may be surprised to know that I've become involved with somebody else."

"Who?" Kevin asked immediately, green eyes wide. Never had it crossed his mind that Edd would see someone else during his absence. Maybe it was just his ego clouding his thought process, but he'd assumed Edd to be... _'Be what? Undesirable? __**You're**__ attracted to him, idiot.'_ But _he_ was the handsome, charismatic athlete who got all the girls_. 'That's exactly it. __**You**__ were standing in the way of yourself._'

Edd hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not to tell Kevin whom it was that was interested in him. From the darkest corner of his mind, a little voice urged him on. _'Tell him. He'll be so __**jealous**__.'_

"Eddy," he blurted, eyes locked on Kevin's face, waiting for a reaction.

And a reaction he did receive. At first, Kevin's immediate defense was to laugh it off, as if Edd had told a hilarious joke. "You're kiddin' me, right?"

Edd watched the insecurity wash over his face as he shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Kevin's hands came to rest flat on the table as he stood up forcefully. "I'm gonna pound that little twerp's face in."

"You'll do nothing of the sort! You have no right. I'm not yours anymore, remember?"

A silence passed between them, and Kevin sank to sit down in the booth once more. He took an angry bite of his burger, seeming to want the distraction more than the actual food itself. Edd gazed down at his untouched plate of salad regretfully. Then, he lifted his gaze.

"Tell me, Kevin, why did you invite me here?"

"To say I'm sorry... and to get you back."

"Have you finished your apology?"

"Well, I..." He sighed. "No. Edd, I... I know I messed up, but I promise you I won't do it again. Hell, I'll do whatever you want me to do. Bottom line is, I still love you, Edd, and I want you to gimme one last chance."

Gazing across the table filled with their plates of food and drink, Edd could only determine that Kevin appeared genuine. His expression was sincere, voice and tone sincere... _'He even still loves me._' For a brief moment, he celebrated inwardly; everything could return to the way it used to be, they could be happy again, and–

And then Eddward remembered Rave's words, clear in his head: _"Don't give in so easily to him."_

Drawing in a deep breath, he spoke quietly.

"Kevin, I'm afraid what you've done cannot simply be mended by a few contrite words. That being said, I accept your apology. I'll be leaving now."

And, against his wishes and desires, he stood up, placing a twenty dollar bill on the table to pay for his own food, and turned, walking toward the door.

As promised, Ed's old truck was parked in the same spot, engine rumbling. Approaching it, Edd blinked, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Edd! Edd, wait!"

'_He's coming after you! Just turn and run into his strong arms... No, be strong for yourself, Eddward.'_

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Edd turned halfway to face Kevin, unprepared for the sight behind him.

Green eyes were wide, pleading and... and wet, yes, _wet_, the evidence there on his cheeks in the form of tearstains. He stood on the sidewalk, shoulders slumped, more vulnerable than Edd had ever seen him. It took all of his self-control not to run back to him and embrace him.

"Tell me, Edd. Please." His voice cracked, along with a bit of Eddward's heart. "Tell me what I gotta do to prove it to you."

For a moment, Edd didn't trust his voice enough to speak. There was nothing he wanted more than to reassure Kevin; to tell him that yes, he still loved him as well. Perhaps there wasn't a vengeful bone in his body, and perhaps that wasn't a bad thing. Still, he had come this far, and he couldn't turn back now.

"I don't know, Kevin. I really don't. I apologize," he murmured, turning away from the crestfallen face that was usually so bright. He climbed up into the truck and shut the door, closing his eyes as Ed wordlessly released the parking brake. They began to move, and Edd trembled from the effort of holding back his tears.

'_It's for the best, it's for the best,'_ became the mantra in his head, trying to convince him that it was true. _'Reverse psychology. Act as though I don't love him, and he will know I do. Isn't that the logic?_'' Clutching his wallet in his hands, Edd blinked back tears. _'No, no, this is all __**wrong**__!'_

"Ed, stop."

Glancing over at him confusedly, Ed took his foot from the accelerator, and they began to coast down the bumpy gravel road that led to the main part of town.

"But Double Dee–"

"Ed, stop the truck!"

Somewhat panicked by Edd's own panic, Ed pushed down on the brake petal, bringing the truck to an abrupt halt. Edd pulled the handle, pushed the door open, and ran.

He ran, stumbling on the uneven rocks and weeds that made up the gravel road.

He ran, shortly losing his breath from the physical exertion and dread that he might be too late.

He ran until his shoes slapped loudly on pavement, drowned out by the roar of a motorcycle's engine revving.

The rumble cut as Edd slowed to a stop beside it, gasping for air. Hands lifted the helmet, revealing surprised emerald eyes.

"Edd?"

"Next weekend," Edd managed, slowly beginning to catch his breath again. "Perhaps next weekend... we can... see each other."

A small smile lightened the put-out expression Kevin wore.

"It's a date."


	6. Chapter Six

_Hey there readers~_

_So obviously, I apologize for my lack of updates with this story.  
I kind of fell into a slump as far as writing, and real life got in  
the way with trying to get all set for school this term. But!  
I will finish this story. Chapter seven will be the final chapter  
of this story, thus ending the series._

_Finally, I'd like to point out that as of this chapter,  
the rating is now changed to M. Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Double-Eddged Sword**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

"So you're seeing him again?"

A long sigh escaped Eddward as he turned to face his roommate's disapproving gaze. Rave sat at his desk, laptop open, black turtleneck sleeves pulled down to cover his hands. Winter was beginning to settle in, and the two were discovering that the heating in their dorm room wasn't the best.

"How did you know?"

"Nathan mentioned it," Rave replied simply, examining the ravenet as he leaned against his bed. "What are you going to tell Eddy?"

Edd was silent for a moment, contemplating his answer. He turned to grab his jacket, shrugging it on and zipping it up snugly. Then, he met Rave's eyes with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Nothing. He and I aren't exclusive."

"You _know_ he'll be pissed," Rave retorted, lifting his brows as he turned in his swivel chair to face the other male. "Do you really think you can trust Kevin again, Edd?"

Another sigh slipped past his lips, heavy and weary. "James, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle this on my own."

An awkward silence passed between them, but Rave's smile broke the tension. "Well, well, well. Looks like someone finally grew a fucking backbone. So, why's he so special, huh? Tell me that, at least."

"We have something, James," Edd began slowly, eyes on the wooden floorboards. "I cannot explain it. All that time we spent together can't be for nothing." He was quiet for a long moment, crossing his arms over his chest. "... I love him."

And it was the truth. He _did_ still love Kevin, despite all that he had done to hurt him. Yes, he was angry with him, and yes, their trust was balancing precariously, but he still felt the same. He still wanted Kevin in his life; he wanted them to lean on each other when the stress of school became too much, he wanted those strong arms to wrap him up when they could see each other on the weekends. He'd heard before about couples who had survived tragedies worse than theirs, such as infidelity. _'If they can do it, why couldn't Kevin and I?'_

Rave shook his head, but another smile crept onto his face. "Edd, you're an idiot. But Kevin's lucky as hell. If he fucks up again I might personally punch him in the face, because nobody deserves that many second chances."

* * *

"How's school treatin' ya, Sockhead?"

Eddward lay back on his bed, gazing up at the white paint that peeled from the ceiling. Alone in his dorm room for the evening, he had been studying for a Chemistry test until Eddy had called.

"Alright," he sighed, pushing his shoes from his feet with his heels. "Advanced Biology is my most difficult class so far."

"Eh, you'll pull it out. I know you, Double Dee."

"So what about you? How is work?"

"Welp," Eddy breathed, sounding as though he was stretching. "I got a promotion. I've finally graduated from apprentice to the real thing."

"That's great," he murmured distractedly, fingering the soft fabric of his bed sheets.

"So, listen. Are ya comin' home this weekend? 'Cause I thought we could do somethin' fun, y'know?"

Edd rubbed a hand over his face at the hopeful tone of Eddy's voice. "I apologize, Eddy, but I have too much studying to do."

"Oh."

Eddward could hear the disappointment in his voice and instantly regretted lying to him._ 'Since when do I lie to my best friend? Who have I become?'_ The line crackled on the other end and Eddy spoke again after a moment. "Well, maybe next weekend. I'll call you. I really wanna see you," he added, almost reluctantly.

Edd swallowed the guilt rising in his throat and shut his eyes. "Y-Yes. Perhaps next weekend."

"Get back to studyin', nerd."

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Edd smiled at his friend's playful banter. "Goodbye, Eddy."

"See ya Sockhead."

* * *

Wrapping his coat snugly around his body, Eddward shied away from the chilly breeze that burned his pink cheeks. He stood outside his dormitory, mitten-clad hands tucked beneath his arms as he waited. Winter was settling in so quickly, and it was hard for him to believe that he was nearly done with his first semester of college. It was Friday night, and he had finals in less than a month_. 'I should be studying right now.'_ He tried to push away the nagging voice in the back of his mind and allow himself not to feel guilty. _'College is about the experience as well. Having fun.'_

Kevin had insisted on Friday night; why, Edd didn't know, but he figured it gave him more time for schoolwork on Saturday and Sunday. He stood on the sidewalk, bundled up, waiting for what seemed like hours, until he heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle before it even rounded the corner. Lifting his head, he watched Kevin circle the parking lot before pulling up beside the curb. Gloved hands pulled the helmet off, revealing a hatless Kevin.

"Hop on," he called over the sound of the bike, smirking lopsidedly. "Or we'll be late."

"Late to what, exactly?" Edd questioned, stepping down from the sidewalk.

"The party."

Eddward stopped short, eyeing Kevin warily. "A party? Oh no, no, no, Kevin, I won't be partaking in any college parties–"

"Relax, Edd. You think I don't know you?" Kevin's smirk fell as he lifted his brows. "It's a thing my school hosts every Friday night so students don't go out and get drunk. Just a safe little get-together."

With Kevin's reassuring, Edd's wariness eased and he edged closer. Kevin turned and unclipped his extra helmet from the side pouch, handing it over to Edd, and the ravenet fitted it over his hat. A hand placed on Kevin's shoulder allowed him to maintain his balance as he mounted the motorcycle, careful not to touch his shoes to the pipes behind Kevin's feet. Once he was settled on the back of the bike, Kevin lifted his shoes from the pavement and cruised out of the parking lot.

The thrill of wind whipping past his body at high speed was just as he remembered. The freeing feeling of flying along the striped pavement in the darkness both excited and frightened him, and his arms tightened around Kevin's abdomen. The intimacy reminded him of his first ride on Kevin's motorcycle, when they went to a movie at the drive-in so long ago. Even though their first date hadn't been _real_, Edd still regarded it fondly, for there had been some sincerity during that outing.

Kevin pulled into a parking spot and the two dismounted, leaving their helmets clipped to the side pouches. Edd followed Kevin down the path that led directly into the heart of campus.

Eddward had never seen Kevin's university before; they had separated before he'd ever had the chance to visit. It was quite large and decorated with many plants and open spaces. As they passed by what looked to be a cafeteria from the outside, Edd looked across the stretch of green, light and laughter catching his attention. The large building appeared to be their destination, for Kevin headed along the winding path through the sea of grass.

"Are students from other universities allowed at this... party?"

"Yeah," Kevin replied simply, glancing sideways at the shorter male walking in tandem with him. "You nervous?"

Edd glanced sideways at him, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "Perhaps a little." Truthfully, he was very nervous; especially because he was positive Kevin's friends would be present at this party. Kevin often attracted the sort of adolescents who would not enjoy Edd's company.

"Don't be," Kevin murmured, reaching for Edd's hand. His fingers slipped between Edd's slender ones as they continued to walk, and Edd smiled softly in spite of himself.

Inside the building, there was a large open area where people were dancing, as well as tables and couches where students sat, consuming the food and drink provided. Edd trailed behind Kevin as he headed for a table to retrieve some punch, and he clutched the red plastic cup in two hands, feeling very much out of his element. The two retreated to an empty couch and sat down.

There was an awkward silence, during which Edd snuck a few glances at Kevin whilst sipping his punch. The athlete looked almost nervous, as if he was struggling to maintain his composure. Finally, as Edd's eyes dropped to his lap, Kevin spoke, surprising the ravenet.

"So when're your finals?"

Bluegreen eyes lifted to focus on him, slightly wide. "Ah... my first final is on the 8th."

Kevin nodded, slouching on the couch. "Mine's on the 10th."

"How have you been doing in your classes?" Edd asked curiously. Kevin fixed him with an amused gaze, and Edd looked down. "I apologize if that was too forward."

"Nah." Kevin waved a hand dismissively. "I'm doin' pretty good. Biology is givin' me a hell of a time, but at least I'm not failin' anything."

"Well, that's good," Edd murmured.

The tempo shifted to a faster beat, changing the atmosphere in the large room, and Edd finished his punch as they fell silent for a moment. Edd saw Kevin lift two fingers in greeting to three students that walked by, presumably fellow teammates, and Edd allowed his eyes to wander, feeling out of place.

"So, where's my slap to the face?" Kevin's voice startled Edd, and he lifted his eyes to a grinning redhead. "Or, I guess we're past that?"

Edd's cheeks flushed slightly. "I apologize," he murmured quietly. Honestly, such actions were very much unlike him, and he felt guilty about it, despite the justifications.

"I deserved it. And hey, if you gotta hit me a few times before you forgive me, then that's how it's gotta be, I guess."

Again, the tempo changed, a familiar tune drifting into Edd's ears.

"I'll be damned," Kevin muttered as _The Reason_ began playing. "Doesn't this bring back memories." Edd smiled, toying with his cup. "Do you wanna dance?"

"... Excuse me?" Astounded eyes lifted to meet a sincere gaze.

Kevin chuckled, standing up and holding out a hand to him. "C'mon, dance with me. Please," he added as Edd continued to hesitate. With a reluctant smile, Edd took his hand, leaving his empty cup upon the couch cushion.

"What about your friends?" Edd questioned as he followed Kevin further toward the middle of the floor. It was common knowledge to Edd that Kevin's reputation was very important to him; almost more important than anything else, and although he had braved his teammates in high school, it had taken a lot of coaxing from Nazz to do so. Edd knew it was the same still; perhaps there was even more pressure on Kevin now.

Kevin rounded on Edd, pulling him close, and met his eyes. "What about 'em?" he murmured lowly, beginning to move slowly with Edd.

"Won't they see..." Edd's voice trailed off, along with his intent as he gazed up at Kevin, startled by the intensity in his eyes.

"Let 'em."

Besides being thoroughly surprised, Edd was touched as well. He knew better than anyone that it took a lot of courage for Kevin to take on a 'who cares what they think' attitude. _'Certainly a move of final desperation. Certainly something that he would do only if he truly cared.'_

Edd leaned forward to rest his chin on Kevin's shoulder, focused on the feel of arms wrapped around his waist and hands on the small of his back. With his own hands resting on Kevin's shoulders, he breathed in the familiar scent of Axe deodorant mixed with the unique musk that was purely Kevin. He could see Kevin still, singing this very song to him on that talent show stage.

Some time passed and the song was nearing its end when Kevin spoke, catching his attention. "Hey, Edd?" The ravenet leaned back to meet his gaze in the dim light. "Can I kiss you?"

Edd inhaled slowly, frozen for a moment. Something told him to say no, but he had learned the hard way that intuition was what he should trust. Finally, he nodded.

Kevin edged forward until their mouths met; hesitant at first, almost like the first kiss between two shy gradeschoolers, but the intent was there. Edd felt an immediate wave of euphoria wash over him, and it was almost as if things were like they used to be. Edd could almost pretend like they had been together all this time; that everything was okay. And as Kevin deepened the kiss, pulling Edd flush against his body, Edd yielded his mouth to him, a foreign yet familiar feeling of mixed affection and desire rising within him.

The decision to leave had been quick and spontaneous, but they hurried from the party all the same. Hand in hand, they were making their way down the path when a voice broke the stagnant night air.

"You're off the team, fag!"

Both boys froze, Edd watching the smile fall from Kevin's face. The redhead turned to face the source of the voice, and Edd followed suit hesitantly. Standing at the entrance to the building was a tall male, vaguely familiar, and Edd presumed he'd seen the athlete in the party.

"Stay here," Kevin mumbled, and, before Edd could protest, Kevin had stalked off in the direction of his teammate. Edd shifted his weight from one foot to the other, watching Kevin approach the other male, then–...

Edd winced at the sickening sound of Kevin's fist connecting with the athlete's jaw, sending him reeling. Kevin spun around so fast that he was already on his way back to Edd before the other collapsed to the ground. Several students gathered around him, but Edd didn't get to see the rest, for Kevin was tugging him along the path.

They walked silently for some time. Edd found the silence slightly awkward. They crossed a street and approached an apartment building. _'This must be where he lives,'_ Edd comprehended as he watched Kevin unlock a door marked 102. Eddward followed Kevin into the dimly-lit room, squinting when Kevin flipped the light on.

"Kevin, you should not have done that," Edd began, turning to face him. "Now you're going to face several conse–"

"Edd–"

"–quences; Lord, you may even be charged with assault–"

"_Edd–_"

"– and I refuse to see you go to jail because of this–"

"**EDD**, listen to me!"

Green eyes widened at rough palms brushing his cheeks as he cupped Edd's face in his hands. "I don't care about all that, got it?" Then, he pressed his lips to the soft ones opposite him. Kevin wasn't one for despair, but he was pretty sure that _desperate_ would describe his actions.

Eddward hadn't been prepared for the sudden kiss, and his body responded instinctively before his mind could process the actions. He melted into the kiss, fingers gripping at broad shoulders as despair shifted into passion. A hand snaked up the thin fabric of his shirt, forcing a shiver and a soft sound of mixed embarrassment and desire from his lips, muffled by Kevin's own mouth. As if all their emotions had built up over the time that they'd been separated, they fit together like two long-lost puzzle pieces, returning to each other as if nothing had ever happened.

"I love you," Kevin mumbled breathily into the dip of Edd's clavicle, breath hot on his skin. Large hands wandered down to grip small thighs, lifting him, and Edd's arms came around Kevin's neck as he was carried to a dark bedroom.

Teeth nipped at a slender neck as quick work was made of their clothing. A shirt tossed to the floor carelessly, jeans catching on the desk chair opposite the bed, a shoe thudding on the bottom of the wall. Somewhere in the back of his head, Rave's voice spoke indignantly, but Edd ignored it, hand fisting loosely in ginger hair as Kevin pulled him close. The skin-to-skin contact made him shudder as he was tugged back onto the mattress and into Kevin's lap. Straddling his thighs, the slighter male leaned down to kiss the other. Hands wandered around his body, calloused palms smoothing over the soft skin of Edd's rear, and Kevin dipped his head to taste the tempting porcelain flesh upon Edd's neck.

Edd's head tipped back as Kevin worked a bruise into his skin, not bothering to protest at the clearly visible location. A wave of heat rushed over him like an ocean wave as Kevin's finger traced his entrance, and his lip was pinched between his teeth as Kevin reached for something in his dresser drawer. Lubrication was produced, as well as a foil square, set aside on the dresser for later. A soft _pop_ reached Edd's ears before the finger returned, slick this time. It worked its way into him, but the ravenet was distracted by an insistent tongue and teeth.

Eddward quickly began to lose comprehension, succumbing to the sinful pleasure instead of allowing his mind to race with doubts and speculations. Kevin varied his actions; he would thrust his finger in repeatedly, and then curl the digit upward, brushing what Edd knew to be his prostate. It made the hairs on the back of his neck raise and hot pleasure to pump viciously through his veins. A second finger accompanied the first before they were removed.

Edd opened his eyes at the sound of plastic tearing and watched as Kevin extracted the condom from the square. Reaching around the trembling boy on his lap, he managed to roll it on simply by feel. With a glance up at Edd, he pushed his hips upward, tip rubbing against Edd's slick hole. Edd, realizing Kevin's intention, shook his head quickly.

"Kevin, I have no experience in such a position–"

"You can't learn everything from books, Edd." Kevin's voice was low and husky and sent a shudder coursing through Edd's body. "Some things you just gotta _do_. There's a first time for everything. C'mon, I'll help you."

With a reluctant sigh, Edd nodded. Hands settling on slender hips, Kevin watched, floored as Edd reached behind his body to wrap his fingers around the already weeping cock. Truth be told, it'd been _way_ too long, and Kevin knew he wouldn't last. He bit down on his tongue, breath hitching as the dark-haired teen held the length steady and lowered himself down.

All Edd could focus on were those green eyes that were fixed on him. The stare was a distraction, at least. The head slipped in with barely any pressure, but past three or four inches, Edd's face began to crumple in pain. Something about the intimacy of the position made him all the more sensitive; more aware of each minuscule movement. Finally, as he reached the hilt and became motionless, he could feel the length pulse within him. Glancing down, he found that the look on Kevin's face was one he would like to remember forever. Lips slightly parted, face flushed all the way back to his ears, eyes half-lidded and clouded. Edd had missed being able to give someone such pleasure.

After a moment of adjustment, the pain faded and Edd pushed up on his knees, Kevin's length slipping from his body. The movement roused Kevin and he pulled Edd back down, both emitting simultaneous sounds of pleasure. Edd allowed Kevin to hold a majority of his weight, for it took a great strain off of his thighs. As Edd grew more accustomed to the movements, he quickened his pace, and Kevin's hips thrusted up to meet Edd's. Exhaling a shaky moan, Eddward placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders, using them for leverage.

They moved as one; rocking, pushing, touching, moaning; _experiencing_ each other for the first time in what seemed like forever. Somehow, this was gentler than any other time they had made love. It was more passionate; more real, and Edd felt more alive than he had in months.

"K-Kevin..."

Edd's voice was uneven from the now-desperate movements on their bodies, and Kevin merely groaned in response. Edd could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, and he pushed his hips down harder, attempting to create more of that delicious friction that he craved.

"Fuck, Edd..."

"Language, Kevin."

Said redhead laughed breathlessly, but their moment of humor passed quickly as they both neared their peak. Kevin, able to tell that Edd was close by the shrillness of his moans, released a hip to wrap his fingers around Edd's cock instead, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

The ravenet was too far gone to care that Kevin was touching him without a condom on. The roughness of his palm felt inconceivably good on his shaft, and his hips couldn't seem to decide on whether they wanted to press down and grind against Kevin's cock or thrust forward into the hand that was touching him. He cried out not a minute later, seed spilling onto Kevin's hand and abdomen. Edd gripped Kevin's short hair as he continued to thrust through the impossibly tight ring of muscles, attempting to reach his orgasm as well. Eddward's hips twitched away from Kevin's lap; he was almost too sensitive to stand the friction now, but Kevin held him down with firm hands, brows crinkled in determination.

"Edd," he breathed, body arching from the bed as he finished within said teen. White spots dotted his vision as he gazed up at a panting, flustered Edd, eyes slightly glazed over and hair damp with sweat. With a lopsided smile, Kevin leaned up to claim his dork's kiss-bruised lips.

* * *

"It smells like sex in here~!"

The sudden voice roused Edd from his slumber. He lifted his head, finding a smirking Nathan standing in the doorway of the bedroom amongst the scattered clothes. Realization slowly dawned on him, and, wide-eyed, he pulled the sheets up over his exposed torso.

"Nathan, is it completely necessary for you to be in here?!"

"Of course it is, Sweet Cheeks. I gotta check up on my boy!" The teal-haired teen grinned, hip cocked. "Looks like a home run. _Somebody's_ out of his slump."

"Fuck off," came a sleepy reply. Edd jumped, unaware that Kevin was conscious. The redhead reached out and pulled Edd back down, and Edd, trapped between Kevin's chest and arms, hid his in embarrassment beneath the sheets.

"Can I join you guys?"

"Ugh, Nat, get _**out**_!"


	7. Chapter Seven

_Here it is, the final chapter of ADES._

_I'm actually quite emotional writing this final chapter,  
because this story became my passion back when I posted  
the first chapter of The Double-D Dare back on April 2nd.  
And now, five months and twenty-one chapters later, I'm finally  
wrapping up not only a story, but a chapter of my life._

_I'd like to thank everyone who supported and enjoyed the story,  
as well as commented and favorited on TDDD on fanfiction, making  
it the most reviewed EEnE story with 800+ reviews and 1600+ favorites._

_Without further ado, I present to you the finale of A Double-Eddged Sword.  
Please enjoy, and I'm glad I got to share this story with all of you._

* * *

**A Double-Eddged Sword**

_Chapter Seven_

_Written by l0velyfe_

* * *

"Hey Double Dee."

The somberness, the hands stuffed into his pockets, the lack of usual exuberance and trademark nickname – all of it struck Edd as strange. It was then that he knew something was wrong; something was different from the scene he'd anticipated and prepared for.

Eddy knew.

With a hesitant smile, Edd considered turning and running from this nightmare-come-to-life... but no, that wouldn't solve anything, would it? He shifted on the spot, feeling rather awkward as he lingered on his friend's doorstep in silence. Finally, he mustered up the courage to speak.

"Eddy, I have... to tell you something."

The brunet smiled wryly, but didn't budge. Hands still buried deep in this pockets of his loose jeans, he lifted his eyes to finally meet Edd's gaze.

"You and Boxhead patched everything up."

Edd stood, mouth hanging open, the words that he'd recited over and over now dying in the back of his throat, never living to reach Eddy's ears. His friend seemed to find his shock amusing, for he chuckled, but the happiness of the sound never completely reached his eyes.

"... How did you find out?"

Eddy shrugged. "I didn't. I just had a hunch."

"Eddy, I apologize–"

"Save it, Sockhead." Edd fell silent, slightly less on edge at the sound of his given-nickname. Green eyes were now wet as he listened to Eddy's words. "I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later."

Edd lowered his eyes, unable to hold Eddy's gaze as hot guilt washed over him in a wave. Somewhere deep inside him, he, too, had known he was going to forgive Kevin, and it plagued him to know that he was so predictable. _'I never should have engaged in any type of romantic relationship with Eddy. It was bound to end horribly from the beginning.'_

Still, Eddy was taking this much better than Edd had expected. No yelling, no slamming the door in his face and no attempt to convince him otherwise. Biting his lip, Eddward regarded Eddy with a wary gaze, wondering if perhaps the reaction of anger was delayed and very much still on the way.

"Would you like me to leave?"

The shorter male shrugged one shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you mean." The moment those words left his lips, Edd breathed a sigh of relief.

"You aren't?"

"Nah. You're one of my best friends, y'know? And we've been friends for so long... I'm not gonna lose you over something stupid like this."

Edd knew very well that he had hurt Eddy's feelings drastically – much more than his friend was letting on – but he also knew that Eddy was the type to move on from such things. The brunet was someone he needed in his life, just as he needed Kevin, and he was thankful for the forgiveness.

"So?" Edd's attention was drawn back to Eddy. "We gonna hang out or what?"

A small smile curved Edd's lips. "Most definitely."

* * *

"D'you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Good. Keep your eyes closed."

Edd tightened his hold on Kevin as the motorcycle revved to life, rumbling beneath him. True to his word, he kept his eyes closed as they sped along unknown roads, though he found it quite unnerving to be moving at such fast speeds without his sense of sight.

It was finally Spring Break, and the week off from school was much welcomed. Time to return home and spend with his friends, time to rest his mind, and, most importantly, time to spend with Kevin. It had been nearly five months since he had officially broke everything and anything off with Eddy, and since he and Kevin had begun mending their relationship, Edd felt that every moment together was crucial. Even though they'd been dating for four months or so, school had kept the both of them busy, and breaks were sporadic. Still, Kevin had nestled back into his place in Edd's life, even meeting his parents on a rare occasion during Winter Break. Christmas had come and gone, as had the first three quarters of their college career, and now they were entering the final term before summer came once more.

After what Edd estimated to be thirty minutes or so, they turned and slowed to a stop. Edd felt Kevin shift and dismount from the bike.

"Stay here, alright?" Kevin spoke loudly over the strident purr of the engine. "Put your feet down for balance."

Edd did as he was told and Kevin disappeared for a moment, and though Edd yearned to open his eyes, he kept them closed for the sake of surprise. Not only did Kevin seem enthusiastic about all this, but Edd rather enjoyed surprises as well, and he didn't want to ruin Kevin's plans. Gripping the handlebars of the motorcycle, Edd jumped when he felt Kevin's fingers brush across his.

"Let's go."

Edd scooted back, allowing Kevin room to mount once more, and they continued down the road at a slow pace. When they came to a halt, Edd heard the soft chatter of unrecognizable voices. He felt Kevin shift and stand beside him, hand on his forearm to let him know he hadn't left.

"C'mon," he murmured softly, fingers grasping lightly at Edd's skin. "Let's switch so you can see."

Immediately, the words rang a bell in Edd's mind, though he was unsure why and couldn't put his finger on the memory they stemmed from. Scooting forward on the bike seat, his thoughts were interrupted by Kevin's voice.

"Open your eyes, Edd." And he did.

'_The drive-in.'_

The large white screen, the cars parked all around them; indeed, this was the very drive-in theatre where they had shared their first kiss _and_ first date.

This place brought forth feelings that were both dear to his heart and bitter to his mind. While he regarded the early memories of their relationship mostly-fondly, he couldn't help but remember exactly _why_ they had embarked on their first date. Now, though, he tried to think of it in a positive light. If the baseball players hadn't dared Kevin to take him to this very theatre in the first place, then they probably wouldn't be here now.

Edd's eyes fell to where Kevin was knelt beside the bike. It confused him at first – Kevin's position – but when the redhead took his hat from his head and started to speak, Eddward began to turn a deep shade of pink.

"Edd, today would've been our two-year anniversary. And, well, I wish it was. But I don't think I need to apologize, 'cause you're probably sick of hearing me say sorry." He paused, a smirk playing on his lips for a moment, but it faded as his expression grew serious once more. "You know how in those cheesy movies, the guy always tells the girl of his dreams that she makes him a better person? Well, uh..." He licked his lips, but Edd found his obvious nervousness endearing. "You-you do. Make me a better person, I mean. Before this, I never really thought of anyone else, y'know? And now, after losing you once, I–... I know how important you are to me. I don't wanna put myself _or_ you through that ever again."

Emerald eyes followed the motion of Kevin's arm as he reached into the pocket of his jeans, rummaging around for something.

"This time, I didn't get a plastic one from a thrift store," Kevin murmured, extracting a small velvety-blue box. "And you better not 'misplace' this one." A grin lingered on his face as he popped the box open, revealing the ring inside; a simple silver band with green diamonds lining the sides.

"Will you be mine forever, _dork_?"

A note in the gap between his teeth. A kiss on his doorstep at nearly midnight. Wide green eyes as he stumbled from the locker room after hearing the truth of their date. A spaghetti dinner before a tearful verbal lashing. The crack of a branch as Kevin tumbled from the tree that stood beside Edd's house. Opening his front door to a black-eyed jock, struck for telling his teammates about Edd. Attending a baseball game, having frozen yogurt afterwards, Kevin singing to him at the talent show. Discovering the scar beneath his hat and telling him that it didn't change the way he saw Edd. Engaging in their first intimate act at Kevin's house during homework. The medical boot upon Kevin's foot, the plastic ring given to him at the café. Standing up to Mark in the hallway. Their one-month anniversary at the carnival. The tattoo parlor and the wrench that was still etched in Kevin's arm. Confessing to him on the side of the road. Their first time. Watching him win the state championship with his team, and finally, _finally_ hearing those three words spill from his lips. The beach, calling Kevin from camp, watching him play football, their one-year anniversary dinner.

Having his heart broken at the café by a simple note, and crying his eyes out for days afterward. Movie night, when he saw Kevin for the first time since their sudden split. Dreaming of him. Listening to the dozens of voicemails, and calling him to hear that rough voice speak his name. Meeting him at the restaurant, and slapping him. Running back down the gravel road to him. Attending the party at Kevin's university, dancing with him, kissing him after _so_ long, and later, sharing a romantic night for the first time in months.

... **Loving him.**

This moment made it all worth it.

.

.

.

"Yes."


End file.
